The Blue and Black Dragon Grimoire Reaper
by HiddenZero
Summary: A little orphaned boy named Grimoire Reaper is searching for not only his father but his memories as he wakes up one day completely alone in a whole new world. Takes place at the start of the Phantom guild arc with a few tweaks and continues afterwards. Constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated as well as reading and reviewing.
1. Chapter 1

"Logi-san!" A little boy who looked to be 7 years old was wandering down a dirt road surrounded by acres of farmland. The little boy wore black shorts and a tattered light blue shirt. The most distinguishing feature of the boy were his leathery dragon wings on his back and his little black dragon tail dragging on the dirt.

The boy pushed his small bangs to the side of his face and prepared to yell again when he abruptly stopped.

The boys nose twitched up and down followed by both his ears. He quickly hid his small wings in his shirt and wrapped his tail around his waste to make it look like a belt before screaming "Logi-san!"

The boy gave up on following the road and layed his back towards the back of the tree. He silently started tearing up before bursting into tears.

"Logi-san" He cried "Where are you? Where am I?" The little boy had woken up an hour ago with no memories except the memories of his father, and his magic.

After a few minutes he smelled three humans walking up the dirt road , but heard them too. There were two names who kept on popping up in there conversation a lot. The names were-

"Shut up flamebrain!"

"You shut up stripper!"

" Natsu , Gray cease this argument at once"

"Yes ma'am" Natsu and Gray said this at the same time every time they got into an argument.

It seemed to the little boy that the two couldn't stand to be in each others presence which baffled him on why they would travel with each other.

All of a sudden the scent and voices of two new travelers appeared. The little boy identified one of the scents as a cat, and despite smiling he didn't stop crying.

"Thank you Horologium"

There was a poof and the little boy realized how close the travelers were to him.

"It took you long enough Lucy"

"Shut up Natsu! I'm not used to walking for this long"

"Maybe that's why your so heavy"

The little boy heard a soft thud and saw the cat fall a few feet away from him on the road.

"Shut up you stupid cat!"

"Aye" The blue cat said in a daze.

The little boy instantly felt bad for the cat ,but stayed in his hiding place.

He saw the cat get picked up by the tall man with pink hair- Natsu who in a second was in another argument with the shirtless dark blue haired man to his left who the little boy thought was Gray. The tall armored red haired woman who The little boy knew as Ma'am quickly silenced the two before engaging in a conversation with the long haired blondie-Lucy who had kicked the blue cat across the road.

As the little boy watched the travelers one in particular stopped dead in his tracks in the middle of the road. The man with pink hair sniffed the air the same way the little boy did earlier before turning to stare directly at the tree the little boy was hiding behind.

The little boy who was still crying started to panic thinking Natsu had seen him and tried quieting himself but failed.

"Hey flamebrain what did you stop for?"

The whole group stopped to look at Natsu who dawned a serious expression on his face.

"Natsu what's wrong ?"Lucy asked.

After a couple of seconds Natsu responded with almost a whisper "I smell tears... and a Dragon"

Shock blossomed on Natsu's companions faces.

"Are sure" Lucy asked.

"Positive."

"If you are correct then that may mean the dragon you smell is injured."

"Then we have to help it right?" The group nodded there heads in agreement to Lucy.

"Its settled. Natsu lead the way... Natsu?"

Natsu got down on all fours and said "Its right here."

He crawled around the base of the tree.

"Are you alright?" The little boy buried his head into his knees.

"I wont hurt you" The little boy was slowly picked up.

"I promise and a dragon never breaks his promise."

"Your not a dragon" the little boy said, looking at Natsu.

"Yes I am. I was raised by Igneel the fire dragon king"

The little boy looked at Natsu with a knew found hope in his eyes. He dried his tears and jumped out of Natsu's arms.

"you mind telling me why you smell like a Dragon?" Natsu asked.

"I'm a dragon too. I'm looking for my father Logi-san have you seen him?" The little boy asked smiling.

"No sorry kid." The boys smile faded and he started to cry again.

"I'm never gonna find him." Natsu picked the kid up again rocking him slightly.

"You know I'm looking for my father too. How about we look together?"

"You really mean it?"

"Of course! Dragons have to stick together right"

"Right!" For the final time the little boy jumped out of Natsu's arms and wiped his tears away"

He held out his hand and said "My names Grimoire Reaper the Blue and Black Dragon."

Natsu shook his hands and said "I'm Natsu Dragneel Glad to meet you."

* * *

Grimoire's POV

I didn't know where we were going but when we got there my nose nearly exploded. There was so many new smells, including the smell of food. My stomach rumbled embarrassing me but also landing me some lunch. Even though we were kicked out because of Natsu and Gray fighting , I enjoyed myself a lot. I learned that Ma'ams name was Erza Scarlet. I also learned that they were all wizards in a guild called Fairy Tail. Natsu actually invited me into the guild and said I would fit right in. He also said that if I joined then everyone in Fairy Tail would become my Nakama, My family. I accepted right away. Erza was nice enough to tell me what kind of wizards everyone was. Natsu's a Dragon Slayer which weirded me out since he said he was dragon. I mean why would a dragon have dragon slayer magic? Lucy's a celestial wizard. She showed me all her keys which reminded me of mine. I gave it to her as a present. The key was Black with some minor cracks in it. The base of the key was in the shape of an H. Lucy said she had never seen a key like this and would make a contract with it as soon as we got to Fairy Tail. Grays a Ice Make Wizard and Erza's a requip Wizard. She uses different armors and weapons to fight all of which she can switch to in seconds. She was currently in her basic silver one. Natsu was wearing a black vest with yellow lining. Lucy was wearing a white and blue blouse with a dark blue skirt. Gray wore nothing but Dark blue boxers.

Fairy Tail was amazing. There was so many wizards I couldn't count. Natsu and Gray went there separate ways. Natsu went to a bulletin board looking for a job and Gray went to a empty table by himself. Erza and Lucy took me to see the master of the guild.

"Hi" I timidly said.

"Hello young man"

The master of the guild was really small about my size. He had a gray Balding head and a gray mustache. He was wearing a yellow jumpsuit like thing.

"Grimoire this is Master Makorav the guild master. Master this is Grimoire Reaper A dragon slayer like Natsu"

"I'm not a Dragon slayer" I said confused.

"I thought you told Natsu you were a Dragon?"

"I did. I'm a Dragon " I let me wings spring out of my shirt and removed my tail from my waste. I ended up surprising the master making him spill his beer.

"Grimoire!" I turned to Erza and Lucy both of which were genuinely surprised by my wings.

"What's wrong? doesn't Natsu have his wings and Tail yet?"

"N-No" Lucy stuttered. That's when I realized the whole guild was looking at me. I partly hid myself with my wings and asked "What's wrong?" My voice barely came out as a whisper.

All of a sudden the doors banged open "Everyone" A man walked in panting "Its Levy! a-and ," he paused to catch his breath. " Just follow me " He ran out of the guild. Having the spotlight off of me was a huge reliever. We all followed him, Me flying over everyone and when we arrived at our destination, we were shocked.


	2. Chapter 2

POV Grimoire 1st person

We ran all the way from the guild into a huge patch of grass in the middle of the city. There was a single huge tree that a group of residents that were living around here surrounded. The first half of Fairy Tail stayed where the group of people formed. The rest of us pushed forward and eventually the crowd created a path for us. I quickly moved to the front and attached myself to Natsu's side feeling safer next to him. I had hid my wings and tail the second we got out of the guild and only now did I start to feel them cramp. I realized that the rest of the guild had stopped, leaving only Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Master, and Me still moving forward. When we were finally at the base of the tree, me and Lucy gasped.

Blood trickled down the tree that had three average sized humans on it. They were nailed on the tree by metal cuffs. The one on the left was barely breathing, his clothes caked in blood and sweat. The other guy on the far right was in the same state, only his hand looked to be entirely broken, probably unusable from this point on.

The one in the least hurt state was a girl with startling blue hair. Even though she wasn't as hurt as the other two, her injuries were still drastic. Her arms were spread apart so wide that at least one of them were dislocated. Her biggest injury was on her stomach. She was Branded and burned so badly her skin was black. The brand was in a weird shape. An eye with a swirly tail.

"Levy-chan" Lucy whispered.

My head snapped towards master as the staff he was holding broke into tiny pieces.

"I will not stand for this!" He shouted. He turned to all of Fairy Tail and yelled " I will not stand idle by as my children are attacked! I have no choice but to announce war on the Phantom guild!"

* * *

The trip to the hospital was plain and simple one. The hospital itself was supposed to be the best equipped with all the newest healing lacrima machines. It had been at least an hour and Natsu and the others had left me here claiming it was safer. There had also been a new development in this "war" they were waging against Phantom. While we were away someone had completely demolished the guild. Lucy muttered something about revenge and started for the door.

"Lucy?" I asked.

"Huh? oh sorry Grimoire I guess I spaced out." She smiled but I could smell the few tears in her eyes trying to dry up.

"I know its not polite to use magic on others without there permission, but do you mind if I try something on Levy to help her stomach, and on jet to fix his hand."

"What do you mean?"

I used my Magic to completely engulf my hands in pitch black shadows. " I know healing magic"

Lucy looked at me for second and said "Anything that can help is worth a try"

I walked over to Jet and carefully grabbed his bandaged hand. I spread my shadows over his hand and felt the bones slowly start to mend, then all at once, his hand was fully healed. I figured if I could heal his hand with no problem, the rest of him wouldn't be a problem.

I quickly moved my hands so they were hovering over him and spread my shadows all over him. In a burst of energy, he exploded, making Lucy shout with worry. Turns out, Lucy didn't have to worry as a now fully healed and smiling jet layed there snoring.

"Grimoire that was amazing!" Lucy yelled as she threatened to crush me in her hug.

"Can't ... Breath..."

"Oh sorry" She let go of me and I took a deep breath.

"Do you want me to heal the others?"

"Yes but be careful! that must of taken a lot of magic energy"

I smiled not feeling the slightest bit weakened by healing Lucy's comrade and moved over to stand over Levi.

I repeated the process of healing until everyone was healed. Not even Levis brand mark was present which Levi who had woken up in the middle of the healing processed, had not stopped thanking me about it. We left a few minutes after putting the healed Levi back to sleep.

Lucy decided to take me Grocery shopping and she was even generous enough to take me clothes shopping. I now wore a black sleeveless shirt under a Black hoodie which had the sleeves just before my elbow cut off. I also wore blue shorts which contained a small book I didn't know I had before I changed.

We were walking down a dark alley when-

"Huh?" Lucy looked quizzically at the sun "Its raining but the suns out"

"More like a downpour" I commented.

"Drip drip drop."

A women wearing a complete blue outfit appeared walking our way. She had short blue hair split down the middle that curled upwards at the ends and she was wearing a blue winter coat around her.

"Hello" I said Timidly.

"I'm a women who's rain follows her. What kind if a women are you?." she asked completely ignoring me.

"A simple one" Lucy responded kind of weirded out.

"I must leave now"

"Take the rain with you!" Lucy shouted.

"fufufufufu" A voice from no where joined the conversation (yes I know this isn't his laugh but bare with me)

"No no madam mesial you must not stray away from our target." I clenched my fist in nervousness as a man formed out of the earth in front of us.

"I am sorry for my ignorance mesior Sol."

He smiled and stood with one arm in the air and his leg bent behind him.

"Allow me to introduce us, this is Juvia Locster" He said pointing to the woman who now had an umbrella opened in her hand.

"I am sol, you may call me mesior sol, we are both members of the elemental four"

"Elemental four " Lucy got into a battle stance moving her hand to her keys. I took my own fighting stance against them.

Suddenly we were floating in the air suspended in a bubble of water. We struggled to get out.

"My water-

"Lucy!" I interrupted Juvia "This will only hurt a second" I punched throw my bubble and into hers. This seemed to surprise Juvia a lot. I concentrated on my magic and instead of my shadows, forming in my hand was my blazing hot blue fire. The bubble started to deform as steam erupted from it. Lucy squealed in pain before the bubble burst letting her out of her bubble and onto the ground. I then lit my whole body on fire breaking the bubble instantly.

Lucy took a few breathes before pulling a key and yelling

"Open Gate of the Giant Bull : Taurus!"

"Moooo! Lucy-san your looking fine Today" Little hearts were in his eyes as he stared at Lucy's bust.

"Shut up!" She yelled blushing before ordering him to attack.

The cow or bull charged at the two enemies with his axe completely cutting Juvia in half , except she came back together.

Seeing as how he wasn't going to be affective at battling her I yelled "I got Juvia handle sol"

Taurus listened and swung at sol but missed. I decided to focus on beating Juvia and leapt at her with my fist pulled back.

"Iron Fist of the Dragon King!" I yelled as I punched her with my flaming fist.

She quickly retaliated with a water slashes. I jumped, forgetting my wings weren't out and took the full brunt of the attack . I was thrown backwards and crashed into Lucy before finally skidding to a halt.

I slowly got up and prepared my next spell.

"Roar of the Dragon King." Blue scorching fire erupted out of my mouth and completely engulfed Juvia. I started to pant really hard making it evident healing Lucy's friends and battling these people was taking its toll on me. To my surprise Juvia was still standing. Painting really hard and slowly reforming the part of her body that had previously turned to steam.

"You are a strong wizard for being at such a young age"

"Thank you, your very strong as well"

I heard a poof and seeing Taurus gone made me realized just how strong our two opponents really were. I forced myself steady and lunged at Juvia once more.

"Water Nebula" A huge torrent of water came out of Juvia's arms and headed straight for me. I helplessly dodged to the side and was met with a rock hard fist to my stomach. I flew up only to be hit again by Juvia's Water Nebula.

Sol gave me no time to recover as he appeared all around me, punching and beating me to the ground.

"Stop!" Lucy screamed halting his violent attacks. "I'll go with you just stop hurting him!"

"How do you know your our only target?"

"What? You said it before I was your target."

"I said Juvia must not stray away from our target, I never clarified who"

Lucys eyes widened and just as she was about to say something Sol said "But yes you are **one** of our targets but the boy is also."

I clenched my fists and tried to get up but I was only able to stand on my knee.

"Oh ho looks like someone still has some fight in him!." Sol exclaimed gleefully.

I gritted my teeth and called on all my remaining magic. I was NOT going down without a fight and I would NOT let them hurt Lucy.

My fire engulfed my body and started dancing around me making Sol who was in front of me back away.

"Secret Dragon art!" I yelled " Armageddon!" An explosion of blue flooded my vision and my last thoughts echoed in my mind.

"Is Lucy safe?"


	3. Chapter 3

Third Person

Juvia panted harshly. "That boy, how can he have so much power?"

The walls of the street were burnt black, as was the spot the now unconscious Grimoire layed on. Her partner who was nearly seconds away from taken the full blunt of the attack was saved by encasing him with water. She had done the same with Lucy and herself. Lucy was still in the bubble unconscious. Sol picked up Grimoire and started towards there headquarters Juvia following close behind.

"I do not know" Sol responded "But it looks like he messed up the spell, he must not have mastered it yet"

Juvia nodded but couldn't help feeling fearful as she thought "What will happen when he does?"

* * *

Lucy jumped up with wide eyes as she suddenly woke up.

"What the- How did I get here?"

"So your finally awake. I was getting worried about you Lucy"

"Who are you?" Lucy looked at the man looking through the bars of her cell. Noticing Grimoire was at her side paced out she decided to move in front of him to keep the strange man from seeing him.

The cell opened revealing a smirking man wearing purple wizard robes and a wizard hat. "I am master Josay Porland of the Phantom Lord guild."

"Your with Phantom!"

"That's right, I was captured by two of the element four" Lucy thought with a frown.

"I must apologize for this dingy cell, and being tied up must be degrading ,but I'm afraid I had no choice my dear. That is how you treat a prisoner after all"

"Your the jerks who attacked my friend Levy! You better let us go. My friends will come looking for us"

"Depending on your willingness to cooperate, I am more than prepared to treat you like Phantom lords esteemed guest rather than a prisoner."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Kya!" Lucy screamed as a center pied crawled over her thy. "Yuck! the bug crawled on me"

"You see? You don't want to stay in here do you? I have a beautifully decorated suit prepared for the two of you, if you behave"

"why is your guild attacking us?"

"Who are you talking about us, do you mean Fairy Tail? It was a means to an end , and that's all"

"What?"

"You see, we were working towards a certain someone who appeared to be in the guild Fairy Tail, so if we have to destroy the guild, so be it."

"Your talking about me and Grimoire right?"

"My my, your much smarter than I thought Lucy Heartfillia, the privileged daughter of the wealthy Heartfillia family"

"But how did you find out about that?"

"You know, I'm surprised you never told your fellow guild members the truth, and I don't understand why the daughter of a wealthy tycoon would stoop to such cheap and dangerous work in wizardry wizarding for such a low class guild"

"I've been, kidnapped" Lucy assumed

"No my dear I promise its not like that, we're not looking for ransom money , we're just doing our job. we were hired by your father to bring you home to him"

Lucy gasped. "No I don't understand. Why would he want me back?"

"Why do you look so confused? Its only natural for a father to look for his daughter after she's run away from home."

"No not him. Honestly I'm surprised he even noticed I was gone" Lucy's body was bent forward and her eyes were squeezed shut in denial.

"I'm not ever going back to that house!" Lucy brung her head up and looked at Josay with defiance "I don't want anything to do with him!"

"Oh dear. I should've known you'd be problematic"

"Well you'd better just let us go"

"Sorry I'm afraid I cant do that"

"Please. I really got to use the bathroom" Lucy said blushing.

"Give me a break you don't think i'd fall for the oldest one in the book do you?"

"No for real. I'm dying here"

"Well here you go"

"A bucket!" Exclaimed as she saw Josay place said object in front of her

"Hehehehe I'm ready for any trick you pull on me"

"Well guess it has to work" Lucy said standing over the bucket shaking

"Your gonna actually use it" His face twisted in shock as sweat raced down his face. " Why I've never met such a vulgar young lady"

"I'll turn away since I'm a gentlemen"

Lucy grunted, making Josay blush, as she placed her back to the wall and rubbed her wrist on the sharp stone in the wall. The rope was cut and she slowly went to pick Grimoire up. When he was steady in her arms she walked up to Josay and kicked him in his groin from behind effectively lowering him to the floor.

"You know, there's a reason old tricks are in the book. Its because they still work"

"Bye. Take care okay" Lucy taunted as she walked towards the open cell door.

Her eyes grew wide as she looked down realizing that the door was miles in the air and she had no way to get down except jumping which would most definitely kill her.

"I forgot to mention, This cell is seen stories high" He grunted.

Grimoire squirmed in her arms. Having just woken , and unaware of the situation, he jumped out of her arms narrowly missing the edge.

"I must admit you really done a number on me young lady"

"Who are you?" Grimoire leaned on Lucy barely able to stay up.

"So it seems our other guest has awoken. I heard you put up a good fight against my two of my strongest wizards. I can see you are worth the pay"

Grimoire looked at Josay confused he then looked behind Josay and realizing that they were captured and several stories high, He carefully got Lucy attention and flexed his wings hidden in his clothes. Lucy seeing the small movement nodded remembering that for whatever reason Grimoire had wings were able to fly them out. However Lucy wasn't willing to leave realizing that she still did not know why Josay wanted Grimoire.

"You win" Grimoire looked at Lucy ." I'll do whatever you want, but can you please answer my question."

"I don't see why not. It'll do no harm"

"Why do you want Grimoire?"

A look of fear crossed over Josays eyes." A very powerful wizard threatened us to get the boy"

"So powerful your afraid of him?"

"He is" Josay shuddered almost afraid to speak of this wizard but continued anyway "I don't know his name or who he is, but I do know that the amount of power he had would be enough to beat any wizard at Fairy Tail"

Lucy stared at Josay thinking that he must have been played for a fool.

"He threatened to kill all of us if we failed him" Josays face turned from fearful to that of greed " The pay will be enough to last us decades" He cackled.

"However" Josay said becoming completely serious. He locked eyes with Grimoire and said "If we fail than you should know."

"He will not give up, and he will personally come to your guild and take you, leaving no survivors. you got that boy?"

"Well thanks for the info "

Grimoires wings burst through the two slits he made on the back of his clothes earlier. Grimoire climbed onto Lucy piggy back style and saw Josays eyes widen in surprise as Lucy jumped.

Grimoires wings acted as a parachute as they glided down from there cell, But seeing as Grimoire was nearly completely drained from his fight earlier, His wings started to fail him. Halfway down Grimoires wings gave out. Luckily, on the way down Lucy had seen Natsu running to get them.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed.

"Lucy!" Natsu returned the scream as he caught both of them.

When they landed on the ground the first was said by Grimoire.

"Your heavy Lucy" He said as he passed out in Natsus arms from exhaustion.

"Are you guys ok"

"I think so. Thank you Natsu"

"We should get home" Happy said.

"What?!" Natsu shouted in anger. "There headquarters right here.

Natsu and Happy continued to argue. When Lucy heard Happy retell how Countless of people were hurt, as well as Master, she started to cry.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" she sniffled out as images of her friends hung on the tree and the broken guild hall fluttered through her mind.

"All of this, everything, its my fault. I don't want to leave, I want to stay with you guys 'cause I love being in Fairy Tail"

"Hey what wrong? Your crying, why are you upset?"

"You can tell us" Happy added

"Your one of us, you don't have to leave." Natsu said.

"Why don't we go back to the guild." Happy said.

"Yah alright" Natsu grunted. Natsu hoisted Lucy up on his back and started towards the guild. Happy followed dragging an unconscious Grimoire behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Grimoires POV 1st person

I sat next to Lucy in the corner of Fairy Tails basement. My wings were wrapped around me. My whole body hurt from my failed attempt at saving Lucy. I wondered whether or not I should stay at Fairy Tail. After all, if Master Josay was afraid of this guy, then what chance do I have against him. Not to mention how many people would get hurt if I stayed. I know Lucy feels the same way. I had to wonder, how did Phantom Lord now I was at Fairy Tail?

My stomach rumbled making me blush.

"You hungry Grimoire?"

"No I'm fine" My stomach loudly disagreed.

Natsu laughed. " Don't be like that Grimoire. What do you want Grimoire?"

"Do you have any Fire? or shadow magic?"

"So your a fire dragon slayer too" Natsu said as he through a fireball my way.

"I'm not a dragon slayer" I ate the fire ball and instantly felt better.

"I'm a dragon" I stood up and spread my wings wide to show him.

"You have wings! cool! where do I get some?"

"Its not cool you idiot, its freaky" Gray said "What the hell are you?"

My wings sagged slightly. I had expected this behavior but I still felt bad. "I'm a dragon" Is that so hard to understand?

I suddenly felt a huge spike of magic energy and ran full speed out of the basement.

"Great! look what you did Ice Princess"

"What! Its not my fault"

There voices faded as I ran out the doors of Fairy Tail. I walked around to the guilds left side and saw a huge dark figure standing in the water. It was the biggest thing in the whole city. My eyes widened as I realized it was moving towards us.

I debated whether or not to fly over it. Deciding that nobody would probably believe me if I told them, I spread my wings and flew over to it.

When I was finally whithin enough range to see it I gasped.

Walking towards the Fairy Tail guild was the headquarters of Phantom Lord.

The walking headquarters stopped and an image of Josay appeared before me.

"So it seems you've come to your senses. Are you willing to come quietly?"

I was silent for a moment before asking "If I do will you leave Fairy Tail alone?"

He laughed at me and I frowned.

"Of course not. After all, we are still after Lucy Heartfillia."

I frowned "In that case. No way!"

"I see" he was still smiling. "I guess we will just have to take you by force. Go! Phantom soldiers."

Hundreds of weird hooded ghost came after me.

They followed me all the way back to Fairy Tail. One went through me. I smiled realizing what these ghouls were made of and made a crash landing next to Fairy Tail.

They surrounded me.

A ghost came swinging its scythe. As it came at me I opened my mouth and sucked up the creature whole. I jumped frightened by the skeleton left behind. I knew these ghost were just shadow energy but I still felt guilty about eating them.

The ghost circled around me. I opened my mouth wide and sucked everyone of them up.

 **BOOM**

The ground shook as the phantom lord Headquarters got near us. The skeletons dissipated and I heard someone yell

"Everyone look outside!"

Some more ghost came flying from the moving building and I ate them up. My body couldn't contain all the energy coming into me and my magic started to seep out in a blue and black mist.

I felt like I was gonna explode.

The ghost stopped coming as everyone in the guild filed out.

I went to stand next to Natsu as Josays face appeared above us.

"You bunch truly are stubborn." He said.

His face disappeared as a piece of the castle opened up. A copper colored canon emerged from it.

Magic energy swirled just out side of its barrel.

"Everybody" Erza called out. "Run"

My magic seemed to react with the cannon. I collapsed as shadows and blue fire engulfed me.

"Erza!" Natsu screamed.

Right as the cannon started to fire I gave out a painful scream. My body slowly started to morph. Thick scales enveloped my body and I grew twice my size. My head changed shape and my wings turned from leathery thin ones to rigid scaly ones. The base of my wings also changed to a crescent moon shape. Blue Markings appeared all over my body.

I saw Erza requip into her adamantine armor. The full force of the magic energy came towards her and without thinking, my whole body moved towards her.

* * *

Third person Erza

Erza slammed the two parts of her armor together as a magic circle appeared in front of her.

Just as the cannon Jupiter's attack was gonna hit, she was throne aside. The magic circle faded and the blast collided with a black dragon.

The dragons thick scales seemed to resist the attack. Its clawed hands were in front of him holding the attack in place.

"Don't worry I got it" The dragon smiled at her.

Erzas eyes widened as she recognized the voice as Grimoire.

Grimoires scales started to crack and he let out a growl.

The longer Grimoire held the attack the weaker he felt. It didn't help that his magic was quickly being drained from turning into this new form.

Erza knew Grimoire wouldn't last and prepared her armor for the attack.

Grimoire finally couldn't take anymore. The blast enveloped him, his scales flew of his body as he returned back to his normal form.

Erza stood strong throughout the rest of the attack. Her armor cracked almost to the point of braking but blast of energy faded leaving an almost dead Grimoire and a winded Erza.

Erza ran over to Grimoire and silently thanked the boy for what he did. As Erza gave the boy Mirajane, She vowed that his sacrifice wouldn't be in vain.


	5. Chapter 5

1st person POV

A loud ringing exploded in my ears. I opened my eyes to see that I was in a white tent. My body was bandaged and my left arm was in a cast. I tried to sit up and gasped as pain flooded my vision, forcing me back down.

"Oh your awake." I turned my head and saw Mirajane standing next to me " You shouldn't move yet, your body isn't ready"

She walked over to the entrance of the tent and yelled

"Master, he's awake"

Almost right after she said that , master walked into the tent.

"Good morning Grimoire. I see your not feeling well"

"I'm fine" I said "How is Erza and the others? and what happened to Phantom Lord? are we still fighting them?"

"No no. Phantom Lords long gone now. As for everyone else, they are being interrogated by the rune knights. We're actually in one of there army bases right now"

"What happened?"

"Thanks to you and Erzas combined efforts, we were able to save everyone from Juggernuts blast. Natsu ended up destroying the cannon and defeating one of the elemental four and managed to save Lucy from Gajeel, Phantom Lords Iron dragon slayer. Gray beat Juvia another member of the elemental four and Elfman defeated Sol. Erza Managed to defeat Aria the last of the elemental four and she also held Josay off long enough for me to recover from my illness and defeat him"

"We won?" I asked smiling.

"Yes we did. I think you should sleep now Grimoire. You need the rest"

Master turned to leave.

"Your one impressive dragon Grimoire"

I grinned as my eyes started to droop.

"Thank you Master"

I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Third Person

"Hey Gramps!"

Makarov turned around and waited for Natsu to catch up with him.

"How's Grimoire?"

"He just went back to sleep. Its amazing he's even still alive"

"Aww hes still asleep? Its been like a week"

"He needs his rest Natsu."

"So are you gonna let him join the guild?"

"Hes too young"

"I was around the same age as him when I joined Fairy Tail"

Makarov sighed. "Natsu, he isn't normal"

"So" Natsu said angrily "He protected Lucy and protected Erza"

"They would've been fine anyway"

"Gramps" Makarov stopped and was taken back at how serious Natsu looked.

"As much as we'd like to believe that Erza could of taken that attack, The fact is that she wouldn't have been able to stand if he wasn't there. He gave us a fighting chance, and he fought for us even though he wasn't part of the guild"

"He's a dragon"

"So what! He cant join because hes different than us! is that what your saying!" Natsu starred fiercely at Makarov.

Makarov sighed " Its not because he is a dragon so much as it he turned _into_ a dragon. That has only happened once in history and it brought great catastrophe"

"But he protected us"

Makarov considered this for a moment. Grimoire did protect his children and he was only a kid. Then again, if the rune knights found out they were harboring someone in relation with Acnologia or possible even Zeref, the consequences would be grave.

Makarov smiled " I guess your right Natsu. I have some questions I need to ask him, but I'm sure there's a place for him in Fairy Tail"

"Alright!" Natsu grinned. He ran down the dirt path.

"Where are you going?"

"To tell Lucy and Happy!" Natsu screamed back as he disappeared into a tent.

"Some things never change" Makarov laughed before disappearing into his own tent hoping to get some rest before tomorrow.

* * *

*Next Day*

Makarov had just been notified that they could leave the army base and was making his way to Grimoires tent.

Makarov walked into his tent an jumped on the chair next to Grimoires bed. He reached out to the boy and shook him gently.

"Wake up Grimoire, its time to leave"

Grimoire slowly opened his eyes. "Master?"

"Good morning Grimoire. The runes knights said it was time for us to leave. Everyone else is already gone so its just the two of us"

Grimoire tried to get up but Makarov stopped him, and set him back down.

"Before we leave I need to ask you some questions first."

"Before you do, can I use my magic to heal myself?, I hate being so stiff"

"Are you sure you feel well enough to do that?"

"Its just my body that hurts. Magic wise, I'm fine"

"Very well"

Grimoire sat up slowly. He raised his right hand over himself and covered himself with shadows. In a quick burst of light, Grimoire was almost fully healed.

"That's odd" Grimoire said panting " My arms still broken" He put his hand over his arm and tried to heal himself again. This time a black mist started to emit from his hand. The bones in his left arm slowly and painfully started to come back together until his arm was fully healed.

Master Makarov removed the cast from Grimoires arm and Grimoire flexed his arm making sure it was fully healed.

"So what do you wanna ask me Master?"

"How did you meet Natsu and the others?"

"Well it was probably a couple of hour before we got to the guild. I had woken up on a patch of grass all by myself and the only thing I remembered was my father and my magic"

Master Makarov motioned for Grimoire to go on.

"I was walking up this dirt road surrounded by farmland and after an hour of looking for Logi-san I decided to give up for the day. That's when I smelled Natsu and the others. I didn't want them to see me so I hid behind a tree but Natsu ended up finding me. He said he was gonna help me find Logi-san and later on I was invited to see the guild and join it if I wanted to."

"I see" Makarov said. "Is Logi-san your fathers real name?"

"No" Grimoire frowned "He hates his name and so everyone calls him Logi-san"

"What's his real name?"

"His real name his Acnologia"

Makarov sighed "I suspected much. Do you know the reputation your father has?"

"No. Why what did he do?"

"Bad things Grimoire, Bad things"

Grimoire frowned.

"What is your first Priority Grimoire"

"First priority?" Grimoire thought for a minute before saying "Finding Logi-san of course."

"Why?"

"Because were family"

"Good answer and Why do you want to join Fairy Tail?"

"Natsu told me that Everyone in Fairy Tail was family. I wanted to be apart of that. And I was hoping someone would know where Logi-san is"

"You want a family?"

"Yes. And then when I find Logi-san he can be part of it to, And we would go on quest and have fun and maybe I'll get my memories back!"

"That would be great wouldn't it"

"Yep" Grimoire smiled.

"I have one more question"

"What is it?"

"What kind of a father is Acnologia"

"Well" Grimoire thought for a moment then smiled "He's the best Father ever! He never gets mad at me when I break something, and when I was just learning magic, he was always patient even when I failed."

"He taught me about foods and culture and he told me bed time stories when I had trouble sleeping"

"He was the best" Grimoire frowned becoming sad "And now he's gone"

"Don't worry Grimoire. I'm sure you will see him again. You just need to have faith"

Grimoire nodded and jumped out of bed. His legs buckled under him the second he hit the ground.

"Are you ok?" Master Makarov asked as he helped Grimoire up. He gave Grimoire a pair of crutches allowing him to stand.

"I'm fine" Grimoire assured him "Lets go"

Grimoire peeled the bandages off his body and with the masters help put his shirt and hoodie on. Grimoire moved towards the exit but was stopped.

"One last thing Grimoire, if you wish to be an active member of Fairy Tail than I must ask that you keep your wings and any dragon features you posses hidden at all times. Fairy Tail gets lots of visitors come into Fairy Tail and we already scare half of them off as it is. Not only that but I hate to think what the rune knights would think if they found out about you."

"O-Of course I understand"

"Good lets go"

Grimoire hung his head low as they walked out of the tent together. He understood the master perfectly. He was a freak and nobody wanted a freak.

"Hey Grimoire, Gramps!"

Grimoire looked up and saw Natsu and the rest of his team waiting for them. "At least they accept me" Grimoire thought as he smiled,


	6. Chapter 6

Grimoires POV 1st person

"Can I help?" I asked Erza.

We had arrived at FairyTail a day ago and we already had most of the guild rebuilt from when phantom lord destroyed it.

"Sure" I picked up the end of the wooden beam and helped her carry it over to Master. He took it and grew about sixteen feet taller than his normal height. He hammered the beam in with his huge hand.

"Grimoire"

I looked up at Erza.

"I never thanked you for saving us from Juggernaut"

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea how I did that. And all I did was stall it a little bit. You still had to defend against it."

"Yes but if you hadn't been there Im sure I wouldn't have been able to continue fighting."

I shrugged and blushed.

"If you ever need anything just ask me OK"

"OK"

A bell chimed signaling our lunch break. We walked over to the temporary bar and sat down.

"So how are you enjoying FairyTail so far?"

I looked around the construction yard. Natsu and gray were fighting , Lucy was talking to levy and Macao was sitting next to wakaba with a kid in his lap.

"I like it. It looks like a lot of fun." A chunk of ice hit me on the head. "So much fun" I said wincing.

Erza stood up and shouted "Natsu , Gray, cease your fighting this instance!"

"Yes ma'am!" They yelled.

Erza sat back down.

"Have you gotten your guild mark yet?"

"Not yet. Master says he wants to test my magic before I can join. He says I'm too young and it wouldn't be fair if he let me join when other kids my age can't."

"Other kids your age can't use magic like you can. I must ask, who taught you magic?"

"My father did. I don't remember much of him. Just the magic. I really miss him " I stared at the counter and another chunk of ice hit my head.

"Gray!"

"Sorry Erza!"

"What do you remember?"

"I remember his face, and the magic lessons he taught me. I also remember the house rules, but I don't remember anything else"

"You have amnesia then. Have you told the master?"

I shook my head yes. " I was thi-"

Another chunk of ice hit me in the head. My eye twitched and I said " Excuse for a minute"

I stood on top of my chair and picked up the big ball of ice he through at me.

"Hey ice prick!" Gray stopped fighting with Natsu and looked at me. I threw the ball of ice and hit him square in the face. He stumbled back and Natsu tripped him before bursting out into laughter.

"He got you good" Natsu taunted.

I sat back down.

"As I was saying" Erza gave me a amused look. " I was thinking of putting a request up on the board. Maybe someone will be able to help me get my memory back"

"That's a good plan. Maybe you have something with you that can trigger your memory or remind you of something."

"The only thing I have is this" I took the small black book from my pocket out and put it on the counter.

"I also had the black key but I gave to Lucy"

"You two talking about me?" Lucy and levy sat next to us.

"Yes. We thought that the items Grimoire had could help him remember something from his past and he told me about the key he gave you" Erza said.

"Oh right" Lucy took out the Black key from her key pouch and gave it to me.

Now that I was looking at it more closely, I could see that the key itself was made of Obsidian. It radiated heat.

"I forgot to make a contract with it. I could do it now if you'd like"

I shook my head." Let's look at my book first." I touched the black cover and it grew to the size of a normal book. White letters appeared on the cover.

"What's the name of it" levy asked.

...

...

...

"I can't read" I said embarrassed.

"Unacceptable" Erza said.

She stood and picked me up." If you are ever to become a successful wizard than you must learn to read and write. I had the same trouble with Natsu when he was younger. It took him three days to learn but seeing as you are a bit smarter it should take you a full twenty four hours to learn how to read and write"

"Wait what?" She started to drag me out of the guild. "In these next twenty four hours you will not eat, sleep, or drink until you have learned everything you need to learn"

"What!? No! let me go! Natsu help!"

"Sorry buddy" he turned away.

I sighed as Erza dragged me towards the worst hours of my life.

* * *

Third person POV

Levy moved to the chair Grimoire was sitting at. "We might as well look at the book ourselves" she said.

She picked up the book and read the the title

"Spells for Dragons .Edition One" she read out loud.

"This book is devoted towards Dragon slayers?" Lucy asked.

"I guess so. I've never seen a book about dragon slayer spells before. It must be the first of its kind." Levy said.

"Why does Grimoire have it then?"

Levy shrugged . She then started to pull the the cover. It didn't budge.

"Whats wrong Levy?"

"Nothing" Levy moved the book to a standing position and used both of her hands to try to open the book.

"Why won't it open" Levy grunted in confusion.

"Let me try" Levy gave the book to Lucy and watched as Lucy struggled to open the book themselves. The book made a weird sound and runes appeared over it.

"Only Dragons or Dragon Slayers may read this read. A normal mage may only read this book if given permission by a Dragon or Dragon slayer" Levy read out loud.

"A dragon slayer." Lucy turned around in her chair " Natsu come over here for a minute!" She yelled.

Natsu walked over to the two girls.

"Can you open this for us?" Lucy asked handing him the book.

"Sure" he opened it and was about to give the girls the book but stopped.

"What's wrong"

Natsu ignored Lucy and looked at the page he had opened up to. On it was a diagram showing a magic user standing with his hand out and palm up. The words on the page read

"When casting the spell Dragon Meteor you must first build up the magic in your arm before moving it to your hand. To get the most out of this spell, you must take the appropriate stance with your legs spread apart and your left arm holding your forearm to increase the flow of magic through your body. The effects of this spell change depending on the element of your magic"

Natsu smiled slyly. He know the perfect training dummy to use this on.

"Hey gray" he called.

"What do you want?"

"Stand over there for me" Natsu pointed away from they construction site.

Intrigued Gray did what was asked.

"Now what?" He asked.

Natsu smirked and handed the book to the girls. He spread his legs apart and raised his hand to gray palm up. He held onto his right arm like the book read and a magic circle appeared on his hand.

Gray took a defensive stance, not recognizing the spell and prepared to cast an ice shield.

Fire circled Natsus arm "Dragon Meteor!"

A huge ball of fire and lava was hurled at gray in the shape of a meteor. The fire was so hot it singed the ground. It was nothing like Natsus regular fire, It was four times as hot and even more powerful than any spell Natsu knew before.

Gray knew he wouldn't be able to survive that and jumped out of the way right before the fire ball would of hit him. The Fire ball hit the ground and exploded, creating a pillar of fire that touched the sky.

Everyone stared at Natsu.

"What the hell was that!" Gray yelled at Natsu.

Normally Natsu would of just shrugged it off, but he knew that if that attack would of hit Gray, he wouldn't have survived.

"I-Im sorry Gray" Natsu stuttered Surprising everyone in the guild.

"I didn't know that spell was that powerful, are you alright?"

Gray nodded "Baka. I'm fine"

Master walked up to Natsu. "Come with me Natsu"

"Yes master" Natsu said . He followed the master out of the guild.

"Wow" Levy said.

"I can't believe Natsu did that. And on accident!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Are the spells in this book really that powerful" Levy looked in the book.

"Its blank!"

"What?" Lucy took the book from Levy and flipped through the pages. They were all blank.

"Of course, Natsu didn't give us permission to read it"

"Maybe that's for the best." Lucy closed the book as another bell chimed signaling the end of Lunch.

* * *

"Natsu"

"I'm sorry master! I didn't know the spell was that powerful I really didnt ! And I wasn't trying to hurt Gray I promise!" Natsu helped ashamed.

"I know Natsu"

"You do?"

"Yes I do. What I wanted to talk to you about it Grimoire."

"What of him?"

"Do you care for him?"

"Yeah he's a pretty cool kid"

Makarov looked sharply at Natsu.

"I'm not asking if hes cool. I'm asking if you care about him"

Natsu was taken back a little. "Yes I care about him." Natsu smiled "he reminds me of when I was little, looking for Igneel."

Master makarov nodded approvingly. "Natsu you are eight teen. You old enough to drive, drink, and live by yourself, but what I'm wondering is if you are mature enough for this job I'm giving you"

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked.

"Grimoire has lost all his memories. If I had to guess,you are the first person Grimoire has trusted and being a dragon slayer who has also lost his parents, you are the only person who can relate to him."

Natsu nodded.

"What I'm asking you is if you'd like to take Grimoire in as your foster son."

Natsus eyes widened and a huge grin found itself on his face. "Hell yeah! I'll do it"

"That means you take full responsibility for his actions. Its also your job to feed and clothe him. Do you understand Nastu?"

"Yes Master!"

"Very well. Come with me, there are papers for you to sign."

Nastu followed Master Makarov with a hug grin on his face. He couldn't wait to become a father.


	7. Chapter 7

Third person POV

Grimoire sat by himself on the floor. It had been well over twenty-four hours and true to Erzas word, he learned how to both read and write. He was waiting for Lucy and levy to finish up there work. Lucy had been a little down lately, and Grimoire knew she thought it was her fault, but that's why she was still here. To make up for it anyway she can.

Grimoire sighed. He didn't know why, but he felt like today was a important day, and for whatever reason, he should be sad.

On the other side of the construction site, Macao was talking to his son.

"You should go play with your friends Romeo, Its boring just staying here watching us."

"I don't-" Romeo caught himself and said "Its not boring, I love being here"

Macao sighed. He knew Romeo didn't get along with kids his age. In fact, he had to pull Romeo out of school because of how both the kids and teachers were treating him. He knew his guildmates loved Romeo and didn't mind keeping him busy, but they cant fill the need of a friend his age. There was always Grimoire, but Macao had trouble trusting the supposed dragon after what he turned into. Everyone saw him, and though most people ran it off as magic or a simple illusion, Macao knew it was something both Majestic and terrifying.

Still, Grimoire did protect them all and If Master trusted him, then he should be pretty safe. Its not like Macao has any options anyway.

"hey Romeo, why don't you go talk to Grimoire over there. He likes the guild the same way you do."

"Really?"

"Yep. Go talk to him"

Macao watched as Romeo walked over to Grimoire, and smiled, hoping that Romeo had just found a friend.

* * *

"Hi"

Grimoire looked up and saw Romeo standing before him.

He stood up and said "Hi I'm Grimoire"

"I'm Romeo. Want to be friends?"

"Sure"

The two boys sat together and started talking.

"How long have you been in the guild?"

"Just a couple days. Master said I could join if my magic was strong enough"

"What?! No fare I want to join the guild too"

"Can you use Magic?"

"Um... No" Romeo sighed in defeat.

"Want me to teach you?"

Romeos face lit up in surprise and then happiness. It was safe to say that if Romeo was a dragon, his tail would be wagging and his wings flaring.

"Really? You mean it?"

"Yep. I can teach you fire magic" He offered.

"Awesome! I'll be just like Natsu-nii!"

Grimoire laughed. "You have to train hard though"

"I'll do it!"

Grimoire smiled and started going over the basis of fire magic.

"It would do you know good if you cant control the fire, so after you can make a flame, ill help you with controlling it."

Romeo nodded. They both knew the fire wouldn't happen instantly and Romeo left to practice by himself, where he could focus better.

* * *

The bell ringed signaling lunch yet again. Grimoire met up with Lucy, Levy, and Erza and they were now crowding around Grimoire. He opened the black book. The first page held a few copyright stuff in it.

"Grimoire you have to give us permission to read the book or else all we see is blank pages" Levy informed him.

"Oh sorry. I give all of Fairy Tail permission to read this book."

The book sparkled (Like Vampires do) and the copyright stuff was now visible to the girls.

Grimoire turned the page and read the few words on the page.

"In loving Memory of, Shadowcia"

Below the words was a wonderfully illustrated picture of a Jet black Dragon. It was Huge and took up most of the two pages it was on. Its eyes glowed white and its black scales glistened on the page. The dragon was smiling as it lovingly looked at the eggs it protected.

Grimoire felt a wave of emotions hit him.

Flashback

Grimoire bit on the end of a black dragons Tail. The dragon laughed before slamming Grimoire to the ground. This was how the two twin brothers greeted each other every morning and they both loved it.

Shadowcia and her Husband Logi-san laughed at the two before separating them with their tails.

"Go get ready for Breakfeast you two. Go take your medicine Grimoire."

Grimoire grumbled about how he hated his medicine but flew over to his father anyway.

A small jar of pills were taken out from under a rock and were handed to Grimoire. He made a face as he gulped two of them down, but he know he wouldn't be able to live the day without them, After all, hes been sick since he was born. He cant even use fire magic yet and his sickness is also the reason why he didn't look like a full dragon.

If he had been born to any other dragons, he would have been seen as a disgrace, and killed on sight. some of the smarter dragons would have sold him, but Shadowcia and Logi-san were different. they loved him no matter what. They also worried for him. He was only 5 and so close to death. They could only hope the brave wizard who had helped them before, would come back and save Grimoire from his inevitable death before the pills run out.

Grimoire knew all of this. His parents had told him the story before.

Grimoire grinned up at his father, before attempting to blow a puff of fire at him. Only smoke came out, and Grimoires stomach churned at the sudden attempt at magic.

Logi-san hid his worry and laughed at his son. " You need more practice Grimoire."

Grimoire smiled and nodded his head "Yes Papa"

He flew to his mom and started eating the food left out for breakfeast by his parents. His Brother joined him and Grimoire started pestering him with questions of 'How do you stay like that all day' and 'How did you even turn full dragon'

"I told you, We were born like this. You were just to sick to stay like this."

Grimoire pouted and noticed the stray claw slowly pulling a piece of his food towards his brothers plate.

Grimoires eyes Narrowed and a loud deep growl resonated inside the cave they lived in. His brother kept on pulling on his food as if nothing happened until Grimoire sunk his teeth into the dragons arm. His brother yelped in surprise. He felt no pain whatsoever but knew it would hurt Grimoires pride if he didn't act like he felt something.

"Boys behave" Grimoire let go of his brothers arm and they ate in silence. When they finished, Grimoire flew back to his father and started practicing his magic.

His brother joined him and soon they were duking it out playfully within the watchful eyes of there father.

"I think its time you go hunting Logi"

Grimoire looked at his father and yelled "I wanna come!"

"No you stay with your mother Grimoire. She hasn't been feeling well lately"

"Aww" Grimoire flew over to his mother, discarding the small fight he was having with his brother.

He landed on her head gave her a hug. "I hope you feel better"

"Thank you Grimoire"

It was true, his mother was actually very sick. Not as sick as Grimoire, but still sick. As she was now, she would have trouble with fighting a weak small dragon.

Logi-san flapped his wings and took off "Ill be back before sunset" He said.

Grimoire watched as he disappeared into the clouds. He curled up on his mothers head and tried to take a small nap.

"Hey mom"

"SHHHH. He's sleeping Takeshi"

"Sorry" He whispered.

"I'm actually still awake" Grimoire said loudly.

They laughed at him and Takeshi went along with his question "When can I start helping Dad with the hunting?"

Grimoire was wondering the same thing.

"You can join your father when-"

"Hey! Anyone in there!"

Grimoire flew to the head of the cave.

"Get back here Grimoire" His mother bellowed but it was too late. A net was thrown over Grimoire and he was grounded.

"Grimoire!" The two free Dragons stormed out of their cave and were instantly surrounded by ten Powerful looking wizards who reeked of dragon blood.

"Dragon slayers." Shadowcia hissed. " Get Grimoire and go into the cave "

"But"

"Do It!"

Takeshi flew through the people and snatched up Grimoire from the ground before fleeing into the cave. Takeshi freed Grimoire and the brothers watched as their Mother fought their assailants.

Spikes made of shadows flew out of the ground hitting many of the wizards. The wizards retaliated with a flurry of elemental attacks that seemed to rip Shadowcia to pieces. She fought on the wizards seemed to be too much.

"Union Raid!"

"Dragon Spirit!"

An explosion of Ice, rock, and other elements including shadows enveloped the outside of the cave in a harsh light. When the light cleared, only two wizards were left standing. Shadowcia was on her last legs.

The brothers ran to her crying and shouting out.

Grimoire used the only magic he knew, healing magic. The magic was too weak and Grimoire could do nothing to help his mother.

"Grimoire, Takeshi, I love you both"

"Mommy" Grimoire moaned. "Go in the cave. Then you'll get better. Please mommy."

"Come on. Grimoire can help you." Takeshi cried.

They tugged on her body but she wouldn't budge.

"You two are very special. Always stay together and help each other ok."

The brothers nodded.

"I love you all"

"We love you too mommy" The boys cried.

Shadowcia closed her eyes and her body stilled. She was dead.

Takeshi grabbed Grimoire and flew them both to the cave.

The two surviving wizards followed the brothers into the cave. They had a job and they were going to fulfill it.

A bolt of lightning flew past the cowering brothers and hit the ground next to them.

Grimoire looked up and his eyes grew wide. looking past the wizards he could see his father flying full speed towards the cave. He was seconds away.

"You should fear us" the first wizard growled.

"Bow before us and we might spare you" The second said.

The wizards laughed. All of a sudden, the ground shook as Logi-san landed right behind the two wizards.

He snarled and grabbed them both. He walked out of the cave and everything was surrounded by blue lights.

Screams of agony wailed through the air before silence engulfed the world. Takeshi darted towards the mouth of the cave.

"Is everything ok now?" Grimoire asked.

"Y-yes." Takeshi stuttered "Dad made them go away"

Takeshi was lifted into the air by his father. Grimoire joined them as they embraced in dead silence.

Later that day Logi-san brought the boys to the tallest mountain they could find. They all sat up there, Roaring into the sky as loud as they could, because that's how dragons mourn there losses.

They did this for weeks, no rest, no food, no water. They did it until they couldn't roar anymore, and after that they did it again. Until one day, They didn't need to anymore.

Flashback End

"Are you ok?"

Grimoire came back to reality and quickly wiped the tears away from his face. He looked around, hoping he hadn't yelled or anything, and when he say no one looking at him he sighed in relief.

"That's my mom"

The girls were speechless.

"That's your mom! Shes... a beautiful Dragon Grimoire"

"Shes a dead Dragon"

Lucy looked at him sadly. She know how it felt to lose a mother at a young age.

"So you remembered something?" Erza asked.

He nodded, Before standing up.

He knew why he felt sad today. It was June tenth, the anniversary of her death.

"I need a minute"

"If you need anything we're right here" Lucy said.

He nodded and silently stalked off to be alone .


End file.
